dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mab
Mab is a main character and the primary antagonist in the ninth Dark Parables game, Queen of Sands. She is a Sandman, also known as a Keeper of Dreams, and the Queen of Sands. However she is the protagonist of the bonus game The Seven Ravens, which seems to be at odds with the background of her that we are given within the main game. Mab is based on Queen Mab from the Shakespearean play Romeo and Juliet, and the mythological figure of the Sandman. Appearance and Personality Mab has floor-length silver (originally dark blonde) hair which is worn in one long braid. Her hair is easily as long as Rapunzel's, and can even be worn wrapped around herself (as when she is in her Old Woman form). Her eyes are a pale violet, but can take on a different hue when glowing with her magical powers. Mab wears a dark purple dress with gold trimming and asymmetrical sleeves. She was a once a kind Sandman but when Hubert tricked her into a bottle, she was consumed by rage and became evil. History Mab was the only daughter of the woodsman Ronan and thus the only sister of The Raven Brothers. When she was young, her father sent her to live with her uncle in the city. Although Mab's uncle was kind and treated her like his own daughter, Mab often wondered why her father had sent her away - when she asked her uncle, he would only shake his head. In time, Mab's memories of her former life began to fade and her mind became clouded. Years later, Mab began having nightmares involving crow feathers and evil laughter. When she told her uncle, he showed her a crumpled letter in which her father instructed that if she began having these bad dreams she was to return home at once. In spite of her uncle's plea to stay, Mab packed her few belongings and sent off. When Mab arrived at her childhood home, it was to find the place empty and a mysterious raven stalking her. Eventually, the raven revealed himself to be her eldest brother, Corbin. Mab's brother, it was revealed, had been cursed by an evil witch and their father had gone into the forest to plea to the fairies for help. Relevant Parables The Sleepless Child (from Queen of Sands) One day, the head of an orphanage found a little girl crying on the doorstep. She never spoke, but tears flowed endlessly down her face. Every night she couldn't sleep and wailed at terrors only she could see. Fearing the other children's safety, the headmaster took her deep into the forest. He left her in a fairy circle, pleading for the fairies to help her. The forest fairies, intrigued by her plight, examined the girl, but could not cure her. As the full moon rose, the fairies begged the Moon Goddess to ease her pain. The Goddess sent one of her Keepers. At her touch, the girl fell into a deep sleep. When the Keeper brought the child to the Goddess, she saw the girl could never be cured, so she kissed her forehead and the girl transformed, becoming a Keeper of Dreams. The Perfect Scent (from Queen of Sands) Once upon a time, there lived a man named Hubert. Hubert was kind, modest, and loved by the people of his small town. Hubert was a perfume maker by trade. The most beautiful smells wafted from his home, but he vowed to create the perfect perfume that would please any nose. While searching for a rare flower, he stumbled upon an ancient garden, full of wondrous plants he had never seen before. Within the garden stood a beautiful woman, who outshined everything around him. Hubert gave her his most treasured perfume. But when Hubert saw the pouch of sand at her waist, he realized she was a Sandman. He realized her sand was the ingredient he was searching for. He fought with himself, but greed won out. He tricked Mab inside a perfume bottle and sealed it. With her dream sand powering his perfumes, everyone bought them. Hubert settled next to the ancient garden and built an entire city with his wealth. The people admired him and adored his wondrous perfumes. And so, the people lived in peace, until the day that Hubert passed away. But that, is another story. The Queen of Sands (from Queen of Sands) When the nightmare of the year of the Raven ended, the Moon Goddess gathered her children, to mourn the fall of the Keeper. The Goddess vowed to protect the rest from corruption. She gathered the Keepers and chose the wisest of them to become her champion. She imbued him with her powers, anointing him as King of the Keepers. Time is an ever-flowing river, and its waters bring change. As the centuries passed, humanity soared on the wings of progress and innovation. As humanity changed, so did their dreams. The Goddess understood that change begets change, so she knew the Keepers must also adapt. In the year of the Silver Moon, the Goddess descended to Earth for the Time of Purity. The Goddess gathered the Keepers once more and declared they would have a new leader: the purest among the Keepers, who was both powerful and well-remembered for her own humanity. Thus, the Goddess anointed Mab as the Queen of Sands. Wooden Board Tale (story from Queen of Sands) Once upon a time, there was an honest man who provided for his family, never shunning a hard day's work. There was also a young woman lost in the forest. Nightmares prevented her from sleeping, so she searched day and night for a cure to her insomnia. These two lives are intertwined by fate. The man coveted the woman's magical powers, but she refused to help him. Outraged, the man tricked her into a magical bottle, siphoning her powers to make the perfect scent. The magical runes kept her sealed inside. No one heard her cries for help. For many years, she was utterly alone. One person's dream became another one's nightmare. With each perfume sold, the man's wealth grew and grew. Never again would he feel sweat on his brow. Her life essence was slowly drained away into each bottle of perfume. She fought until her hope bled dry. Gold can't ease guilt or buy revenge. In his final days, the man constructed a device that could restore her, but he passed away before he could even test it. Can a person truly forgive and forget? Relationships * Ronan (father) * The Raven Boys (brothers) * Moon Goddess (patron goddess) * Hubert de Montafleur (captor) Quotes * "I've been imprisoned for years, trapped in a nightmare, shackled by one man's greed. But now, I'll have my revenge!" * "You're too late, mortals! The prism is mine!" * "Rise, my nightmare champion!" * "You can't hide from me!" * "Now that my hourglass is complete, vengeance is mine!" * "How nice that you've gathered together for me. Now face the Queen of Sands' wrath!" * "What have I done? All of this suffering... These horrors!" * "As the Baron drained my essence, an evil corruption devoured my mind." * "Thanks to you, everything shall be restored!" Gallery Character= mab-hourglass-intro.jpg|Mab Holding Her Hourglass mab-first-look.jpg|Queen of Sands mab-glowing-eyes.jpg|Mab's Eyes Glowing mab-summons-nightmare.jpg|Summoning a Nightmare old-woman-first-look.jpg|The Old Woman Old-woman-gold-sand.jpg|The Old Woman's Golden Sand pushy-old-woman.jpg|The Old Woman Pushes Us old-woman-close-up.jpg|The Old Woman in the Potion Shop old-woman-lab.jpg|The Old Woman in the Potion Lab old-woman-evil-grin.jpg|The Old Woman's Evil Grin Old-woman-mwahaha.jpg|"Mwahahaha!" mab-mwahaha.jpg|The Old Woman Becomes Mab Mab-evil-grin.jpg|Mab's Evil Grin mab-in-potion-factory.jpg|Mab in the Potion Factory Mab-gets-first-prism.jpg|Mab Gets the First Prism mab-with-hourglass.jpg|Mab and Her Hourglass Eric-attacks-mab-full.jpg|Eric Attacks Mab mab-smacks-the-crap-outta-us.jpg|Mab Attacks Us mab-completes-hourglass.jpg|Mab Completes Her Hourglass Big-showdown-on-roof.jpg|Big Showdown on the Roof mab-purifying.jpg|Mab Being Purified Mab-purified.jpg|Mab Restored to Herself |-|Other Images= DP wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Wallpaper from The Little Mermaid DP9 wallpaper02 1920x1080.jpg|Evil Witch and Mab Wallpaper mab-diffgem.jpg|Mab Difficulty Gem Mcf-dp-upsell.jpg|Dark Parables Upsell Image Qos-eipix-banner.jpg|Eipix Banner Qos-abso-banner.jpg|Absolutist Banner Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Females Category:Queens